What on EARTH?
by AquaArtist
Summary: Though a spell, Natsu, Lucy and Happy find themselves in England as ten year olds! Well, except Happy. Duh. Will they find their way home or be stuck in this parallel world forever? Will Fairy Tail rescue them? Will they fit in? Will they get home? Slight Nalu. T because I don't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**What on EARTH?**

 **So, as an amateur writer (or, all writers) have times when you get writer's block and you go all brain-dead. My friend suggested that I try out a new story to clear my mind a bit before going back.**

 **Please check out: Yin and Yang Twins.**

 **This is my second official fanfic. I hope you review and enjoy it. Rated T just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't even bother. You know the answer.**

* * *

Dammit All!

"Lucy, let's go on a mission!" Natsu said, holding up a request. "It's 90,000 jewels, perfect for your rent, and all we need to do is decode some spell in the park!"

"Aye!" Happy said, chewing a fish hungrily.

Lucy looked up from her novel: The Parallel World III and sighed. "I really want to finish this but since I have to pay up next week..." She closed her book and grinned, "I'll go with you."

"Taking this request Mira!" Natsu yelled to the barmaid.

"Okay! Have fun!" She replied, waving back to the trio who were running out of the guild.

They arrived in Magnolia Park, a fairly large space, full of trees and benches. "You know, Natsu, I didn't think you would pick a mission like this. I thought you preferred the fighting ones." Lucy remarked as they entered the area.

"I do, but you prefer these ones and we're always fighting so I thought we could change it up today." His face went slightly pink as he smiled at her.

"Aw, thanks! Oh look, we're here already." The blonde mage replied, rather flustered.

"Yep, this is the place!" Happy held up the request sheet. "Under this tree, we have to say some spell, report to someone named Mr Werty and get rich!"

"Werty." Natsu snickered. "Remember Kaby Melon?!" Happy burst into laughter.

"You guys are so immature!" Lucy huffed, snatching the paper. "This is in a different language!" She gasped.

"Well, just try to pronounce it." The pink haired boy said. "You probably can read it in the end."

"Aye, you're too smart." Happy answered. "Although you don't look it."

"SHUT IT CAT!" And Happy discovered that he can fly without wings.

The writing was in letters and was written in a scratchy writing that was incredibly loopy. But Lucy had wits and could figure it out. A little anyway.

It took some time so while they sat under the large oak tree, they talked a bit. Their conversation went from Gray's stripping habit to Phantom Lord. Lucy loved their talks. It was warm, funny, light and she knew they liked it too.

"It's a little like romaji." She said, writing down the translated version to read better. "It says, Come- hey Natsu!"

"Come forth to our world,

O Come, great guardians of the galaxies,

We hail thy holiness

To space and beyond

Shine thy magnificent light on thee

OH BEAUTIFUL GLOW, SHINE ON!

Damn, this is a weird spell right Happy, Luce?"

Everything went a blinding white light in a flash of a nanosecond and.. silence.

* * *

Natsu woke up groggily to find his teammates unconscious. "Happy, Lucy?! What the?" There was a small, blonde girl with Lucy's clothes, only they were too big on her. At first, he doubted it was her but her scent was unique, of vanilla frosting and cherries.

"Luce? Is that you?" He felt extremely stupid in case it was someone else.

"Natsu..?" She opened her chocolate eyes and sat up. "What happened? Eek!" She grabbed her oversized shirt tightly as it was slipping off. "My clothes, my hair, my chest!" She shrieked. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know." He mumbled truthfully.

"Natsu, lushiii what happened to you guys?" The exceed asked, awoken from his slumber due to Lucy's loud yell. He kept blinking as if he thought that his imagination was running wild. Because that's not Natsu and Lucy half their height. Is it? They looked like freaking ten year olds!

Natsu looked at Happy then himself, with smaller hands and hardly any muscles. His shirt reached his knees and his baggy pants didn't fit very well.

"This is all your fault!" The celestial Mage growled at him. "If you didn't read that, maybe we would have received that money by now!" She had a firm grip on her loose clothes and tightened her belt.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling apologies.

"Happy!" Lucy gasped suddenly. "Your wings!"

Happy screeched and frantically tried to jump up and down, hoping for some good reactions from his body.

He got a reaction all right.

"I can't fly!" He wailed. "Natsuuuuu!"

Natsu sat down sulkily. It was precisely afternoon in Magnolia so why is it practically midnight? Had they slept that long?

It was rather nippy outside so the least he could do what light a small fire. But no, his magic had failed him.

"No magic." He muttered. This was a nightmare! No magic, no idea what to do, no clothes that fit!

They were rather looking like street children now, all muddy with wild hair and tired eyes. Not to mention that they were starving.

It seems that Lucy had the same thoughts. She flushed with embarrassing. She was a proper lady, bought up with the upmost discipline and respect. (And a life of luxury!)

Now she was trembling, in the dark, like homeless kids or orphans. No matter, she was one anyway.

 _But she was with her best friends and no money, comfort or lifestyle could beat that._

* * *

 **So, how was that? Good? Hope so. Let me by reviewing or PMing me! Also do check out my story.**

 **Over and out!**

 **AquaArtist**


	2. Chapter 2

**What on EARTH?**

 **Deciding to upload another chapter since I'm making these quite short.**

* * *

First Master Mavis

As a light sleeper, Lucy Heartfilia woke up to lamp posts being switched on. She found herself cuddled and squished between Natsu and Happy which was starting to feel uncomfortable since Natsu started digging his elbow into her side.

The sky was still quite dark but she knew in a hours, the place would be bustling with people. Lucy wasn't very sure where this was. Definitely not Magnolia Park but it was some sort of one with a play area. Possibly somewhere in Fiore however since the Salamander could not use his fire magic, it was likely that they have ended up in a entirely different planet.

Heck, this place was worse than Edolas.

Not wanting to wake them up, Lucy quickly adjusted her outfit so that it was tightly bonded together to prevent public humiliation. She dusted herself off and went for a stroll around this place, hoping to detect anything useful. As far as she knew, nothing was the same. The trees weren't very old unlike the ones in Magnolia, the couple of houses she spotted were very different, it seemed much more... modern. Magnolia suddenly seemed quite old fashioned.

The park really was quite small so she took some steps further towards those houses. This place really was different.

The houses were aligned on either side where a road split in between. Cars, sleek, shiny cars went past at quite a slow pace. Eyes following the car she saw a round thing with signs on. (Roundabout)

Wherever this place was, even if no magic, they had created many things. Lucy could not help but admire these talented people. Unlike Edolas, they had found different ways to live without the use of magic. Yet again, they probably didn't know such things exist.

Probably.

The houses on this street were made of red brick. Quite small but looked very cosy. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself.

"Lucy!"

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking out this place.' She admitted. "It seems that they have no magic power whatsoever. Weren't you guys sleeping or something?" She asked.

"Then it got really cold without you." Happy said on Natsu's shoulders. "We thought you got kidnapped."

"Plus, I'm starving!" Natsu complained, holding his stomach.

"Let's go fishing!" Happy exclaimed.

"There's no lake or river close by." Lucy claimed. "We don't want to attract much attention."

"I say we head back." Natsu grumbled. "Want to cuddle. Lucy's cuddly."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT CUDDLE!"

They silently walked back to the park where they sat down again.

"What now?" Lucy asked them wearily. "I'd say it's about 6:00am right now."

No-one spoke up with suggestions.

"I say we find a place." A soft voice said, yawning.

"The hell?!" Natsu yelled, looking up.

"Morning!" An all-too-familiar small, blonde girl with her pink dress greeted. "How's your night?" She was leaning against the tree branches in a childish manner.

"Master Mavis.." Lucy whispered. "When did you get here?!"

The girl laughed, swinging her pale legs. "I arrived when you arrived. I watched you guys being absorbed by the light so I followed you. Because I'm a ghost right? Plus the Third's really are the most interesting!" She smiled widely.

"But why-"

"I like taking people by surprise so I didn't reveal myself."

"Oh."

Natsu butted in. "Master Mavis, can you get home since you're like ultra powerful?"

Mavis cocked her head to the side. "I don't know how to get back. I'm guessing that the spell had a hidden curse or mistake in it. Or perhaps you didn't read it correctly?" She explained. "Either way, figure out the mistake you made and I'll see if I know. For the time being, it's one big adventure right?"

"Yeah, Master Mavis is right." Happy said. "We've gotta enjoy it!"

"Uh huh." Mavis nodded. "I found an abandoned flat nearby, not been used for a long time but we could live their temporally. On Earth, if children were caught on the road, a lot of trouble goes into it and we don't need that."

"Earth?" Lucy repeated. "Not Earthland?"

"Earth. I've only read about in books really, but it seems fascinating! Culture, language, technology is something to marvel at apparently."

"Sounds amazing!" Lucy agreed.

"What about food?" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, the foods are said to be delicious." Natsu gave a delighted growl.

"Let's go then and we'll get some decent clothes for you." Mavis giggled as she leapt off the oak impossibly graceful and soothed her pastel dress.

Hidden by the dark sky, they managed to smuggle themselves into the flat by climbing the window.

"Oof!" Lucy tumbled through the glass as she slipped. "Wow. This place is umm, dirty."

The place was quite big but it was very dusty, dirty and had a bad amount of rubbish in it.

This room had a clothing space with a rack and two creaky beds. When Happy explored outside, there was a smaller room with nothing in it and a large room which basically was the living room and kitchen molded together. There was also a sweet bathroom which was surprisingly clean.

"Well, we could tidy it up a bit." Lucy said finally.

"And get you guys some proper clothes." Mavis replied.

"Princess, are you going to punish me?"

"VIRGO! Where did you come from?!" Yelped Lucy.

"I came from the Celestial Spirit Realm, Princess. Princess, is that you?" The pink haired maid answered.

"Yes and no, that not what I meant! How are you here? Natsu couldn't use his fire!"

"I'll explain Princess." Virgo said, "You see, as a celestial wizard, your magic is used to summon us from an entirely different world. Natsu's dragon slayer magic wouldn't work because he's a caster type, requiring magic power. But this place has no magic at all so his magic is useless. But because we physically are from a different world so you can still summon us. However you have short, limited time before we get hurt because it's now our power being used. More powerful spirits have less time because of the magic taken up so for example, Plue can stay here longer than Leo."

"How long can you last?"

"Possibly half a battle."

"Anyway, I am here to-" Flash "give out clothes." She returned with clothes in her hand. "I will be gone Princess, I want to save energy."

Virgo disappeared and on the floor are two outfits. They looked rather different, rather simpler than their original costumes.

"Earth's sense of style." Mavis remarked.

Luckily, they weren't too different so they each took a pile and Lucy ran into a room, Natsu just stripped in the open.

Lucy wore a teal and golden floral dress and wore black flats. Her hair was styled with her usual side ponytail.

Natsu was trying to get used to the 'denim trousers' as Mavis called them. "Dammit! Can't I wear my normal ones?"

"Nope, you cannot stand out!" Mavis demanded.

Natsu's outfit was a white top and jeans with his scarf and trainers.

"And me!" Mavis laughed, a warm light enveloped her and she turned into a young lady with a sweater and leggings and ankle boots. Glasses sat on her nose.

"Wow!" Happy exclaimed. "Ghost magic!"

"I'll be grown up as foster mother!"

"So you'll actually take care of us."

"Yeah, but first, let's enroll of two at a local school."

* * *

 **Managed to type it out before school and thanks for reading!**

 **Over and out,**

 **AquaArtist**


	3. Chapter 3

What on EARTH?

I'm bored with nothing to do so here I am.

Thedeathwidow: I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

Kindly Spirits

They had spent a couple hours cleaning the apartment so it didn't gross them out whenever they looked at it. There wasn't much things in there at all so it was also quite empty.

Mavis had introduced the trio to England's currency, 'pounds and pennies'. However, all they had on them were a couple of jewels in Natsu's pocket which wasn't very useful.

"I guess I could start working." Mavis shrugged. "Find jobs and earn something."

She kept to her adult form most of the time 'cos it's fun' but had ditched the boots and resumed her barefoot trend.

They had stayed indoors mostly due to the chilling weather but it was getting bright now with a few signs of people.

"Today's Sunday." Mavis commented. "Tomorrow, you'd have to start school."

"Do they have to?" Happy whined, sporting a cute pout.

"It's the law."

"What's school?" Natsu asked, "do you eat there?" Mavis looked at him weirdly, "Oh yeah, Igneel taught you."

Lucy, surprisingly, also had a blank look in her brown orbs. "Actually, what is school?" The blonde questioned.

"It's where you learn, it's like the most interesting place in the world!" Mavis exclaimed, eyes shining. "It has loads of books, and you can make friends there! You eat at lunchtime and can play outside! I once went to a school. For a bit. I had to bring Zera's lunch. It had the most amazing library with tons of bookshelves!" The ghost was getting very excited now, jumping up and down with outstretched arms.

"Sounds cool!" Lucy agreed. "I bet it has a lot to offer! I always got home-schooled by private tutors so it would be nice to have some friends!"

"But you already have a friend right?" The pinkette said. "Your best friend?" He slung a arm around her shoulder to prove it. Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile gracing her lips.

"Of course doofus, it would be a blast!"

"What about me?" Happy interrupted. "I would be bored stiff! Can exceeds come too?"

Mavis's smile faltered a little. "I don't think that's possible Happy, there should be a no pets allowed policy."

His ears drooped, "It's okay," he said. "I can spend time with Mavis. Wait, she'd be working..."

"Happy!" Lucy said, picking him up. "It will be okay, you get some freedom right? Climbing trees, meeting other cats, fishing."

The blue neko perked up a bit to the new suggestions.

"Okay! But seriously, when are we gonna eat?" His stomach growled loudly. As if it was alpha of a pack, Lucy, Natsu and somehow, Mavis's bellies gave the same disheartening groan. "It's been ages since we ate Mira's pancakes!" Everyone looked down for a moment whilst silence enveloped them. Mavis lifted her chin high with the utmost confidence, "Well, then we have to try even better now to get back!" She grinned, showing off her little white teeth.

 _The First is right. We can't fall down like this, we've survived better than this._ _I get it. This is just like The Parallel World, my favourite story ever!_

"Princess, do you require any assistance?" The cool voice of a certain maid said. Lucy jumped, screeching and also snapping out of her thoughts.

"VIRGO! Stop scaring me like that, it's creepy in a way!" she huffed.

"Sorry Princess, please, punish me."

"AS IF! But Virgo, yeah do you have any food you can bring over, we are starving!" The mage asked.

In that same white flash, a large table appeared with a delicious feast steaming. Fish, rice, vegetable, pies, cakes and various meats was lain across the fancy table covered in a golden tablecloth. Shiny cutlery also assisted the deal, along with bowls and plates to snack on.

However, instead of the pink-haired spirit, a note replaced her. Swirly writing decorated the small card.

 _Sorry Princess, I've reached the end of my magic ability here, see you someday. Virgo._

 _"_ Thanks so much Virgo!" Lucy whispered, clutching the letter closely.

"Sweet!" The Salamander cried, eyes shining with delight at the buffet in front of him. He picked up a chicken leg and munched enthusiastically. Bones flew everywhere in a matter of minutes.

Lucy joined the table, taking a seat. She picked up a bowl of salad and ate it appreciatively, Happy was chewing some raw salmon and Mavis was starting out with dessert first, licking the chocolate icing off her fingers.

No-one else was eating with a fork or anything except for the Heartfilia but everyone ate with gusto, feeding their satisfied stomachs. Under the table, Happy noticed, was a basket contained loaves of bread, fish, meat and fruit.

When they finished their meal, they decided to call it a night. Mavis and Lucy took the bigger bedroom, leaving the males the other one.

"Night guys." Was the last thing heard before snores drifted into the night.

* * *

Next morning, Lucy woke up uncomfortably to see a salmon tuft of hair in her face.

"What?! Natsu, Happy!" she grumbled, shaking the exceed off her arm. As they shrank in size it wasn't cramped as this was a single bed. No wait, she could have sworn it was a single bed!

Lucy would have Lucy-kicked them out if she had not awoken to this sight. Instead of the ramshackled room like the day previously, it, had really changed. The room's walls were a peachy orange colour and the floor was now wooden. There was a double bed now, with fluffy pillows and a thick, cosy blanket. There was a large wardrobe, a table-desk-mashup thing and a leafy pot plant. A small bedside table sat next to the grand bed, adorned with a little lamp. There was cutains now and the lightbulb actually worked. Which was probably the best feature.

However, the one thing she noticed the most was a colorful portrait of all the spirits, with the King's mustache, Loke's smug grin, Scorpio with his signature hand gesture...

Lucy smiled, she loved her spirits too much. And they loved her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**What on EARTH?**

 **I need to thank all of you for reading, following that kind of thing! Thanks so much, it means a lot!**

 **thedeathwidow: I'm really happy you think so! I love that you're enjoying this story of mine, keep reviewing! Also, I praise you for leaving the most reviews so far!**

 **LifeWithoutAnimeIsPrettyShitty: I haven't abandoned that other fanfic, in fact, I've uploaded another chapter! I don't like leaving stories behind, because in my personal experience, it's annoying as hell. It's just all my chapters I made ahead got deleted and I fell into mental depression. XD**

 **neramansherman: I like that you like my concept! I live in England actually so that's why I set it here, basing it around my town with added bits is just easier to describe. Also, your name's so catchy, I can't stop repeating it. And... for the counterparts, just wait.**

 **PitballColin: It's good to hear that you're enjoying this! Keep reading!**

 **VermillionRage: It means a lot of hear that you've started reading as soon as you found it, thanks!**

* * *

A Bad Impression

Mavis walked in holding two piles of somewhat formal clothing. "I called the school earlier to tell them that you guys were enrolling in the school." She smiled teasingly at the sight of the three in the same bed. Lucy went red, again. "It's not what it looks like!" she squealed. Mavis let out a bubbly laugh to Lucy's embarrassment. "I know, and Lucy, make sure to thanks those spirits of yours." The blonde girl left the room, off to accomplish breakfast.

Deciding that her partners were asleep, Lucy took the risks of changing in the bedroom, behind the door. She tore off her clothes and looked at the new ones given. There was a red jumper imprinted with a logo which was a swan, a white polo, a gray skirt and gray tights. (Kinda basing it on my old primary school clothes though I wore trousers.)

"Luce, what are you doing over there?" Natsu asked sleepily, coming closer. Lucy panicked wildly.

"Eek, don't come any closer!" The girl screamed. "I'm changing here!" She poked her head out nervously.

"Oh I get it." The Salamander grinned. "You're embarrassed by your small package now! Its okay Lucy, I wont judge."

 _What the actual hell Natsu? You really don't get it._ Lucy thought.

"Yeah whatever, can I change now, here's yours by the way." Lucy tossed the rest to him.

About 5 minutes later, both were devouring their meal which could only be described as burnt bread. Toast, apparently. Judging by Mavis's reaction to all this, you really would think she'd rather stay here. Happy ate a fish contently.

"Gemini helped with all these school supplies." Mavis told them as she handed two bags, one with Happy's face and one with Plue's. Lucy gasped at the cuteness. "The school is across the road since I need to get a job." Once again, the ghost turned into a young woman. "Illusion magic." she admitted. The trio watched as she dashed of out of her shoes. "Goodbye, I'll collect you at 3." She waved, making her way out using the window. "Use the window!"

"Wait, 3? 3'o clock? That's about six hours!" Lucy calculated. Happy signed at the thought of being lonely for such a long time. Natsu sensed the apparent distress of his exceed and picked him up and placed him in his bag. "See, now you can come with us!" he declared.

"Aye!" Happy was delighted that he could join in.

"Alright!" Lucy grabbed her Plue backpack and swung it around her shoulders. "Lets go!"

They all jumped out like Mavis since really, no one could be bothered about that poor, little door. Landing safely, they walked across the road like Mavis instructed and followed a line of other children with their parents which led them up to a large school named Magnolia Primary. (lets just pretend Magnolia is in England.)

"Magnolia..?" Natsu said, confused.

"Either its a coincidence or its like Edolas." Lucy concluded, "hey, do you think that there are different versions of us here? Like with Lucy Ashley." Happy shrugged and ducked into Natsu's bag as a crowd of giggling girls strolled by through the gates that surrounded the school. "Lets head to the office or whatever its called." Lucy said, walking off with the pink haired boy after her. His bright hair attracted a lot of people, students and parents as they stared at this boy in wonder.

"Hi, there are you new here?" A soft voice called out. A young woman sat there in the office. "No way..." Natsu gulped. Her creamy, pale skin matched her white hair which was styled in a pixie cut. Her bright blue eyes stood out the most, reflecting nothing but youth despite the hair colour. She wore a light blue blazer with the school logo and had a badge with her name printed on with a photograph of her. But there was no doubt,

"Lisanna." Lucy breathed quietly.

Seeing some sort of shock invading their features, she spoke again. "I'm Miss Strauss, what are your names?" Even her voice was spot on.

"I-I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And this is Natsu Dragneel."

The Lisanna-woman blinked at the names. And again. "Is your mother called Mavis Vermillion?" she asked, voice suddenly shaking.

"No, she's our foster mother." Lucy replied.

"Ok then. Welcome to Magnolia Primary Lucy, Natsu. Natsu, is your pink hair real? Just checking." Miss Strauss questioned, still looking a little off.

"Yep 100% real." He confirmed, nodding his head.

"Oh ok. I will lead you around school first then direct you to your classroom." Miss Strauss stood up and walked out of the office to greet them. She typed in the security code which opened up the double doors. "Follow me."

The blonde and pinkette walked after her, taking in the school. "This side is the Infants to the left and the Juniors on the right. You two would be suited in Year 5, judging by your birthdays. Your teacher will be Mr Ran, he is fairly nice."

"Mr Ran or Miss Deran?" Natsu laughed at the name.

"Male teacher." Strauss continued. "This is the Junior playground where you spend your break and lunchtimes." She led them outside to a open space, pass there, there was a large field of neatly trimmed grass. "You are not supposed to visit the Infant's area but people do anyway. Oh and the canteen over there, is where you eat."

They headed back inside. "Library." Miss Strauss commented, showing a large room filled with messy bookshelves and several tables and chairs littered around. "Storage room." A small room with green plastic boxes containing all sorts of things from paintbrushes to 30cm plastic rulers. "Music room." Guitars and violins were neatly placed along one side of the wall whilst a grand piano took up the majority of the space. Recorders, flutes etc decorated a shelve. "I-don't-think-we-have-a-name-for-it-yet room." A fish tank was placed there and pillows and blankets and teddies were dumped on the floor. Fairy lights were hung around creating a beautiful glow.

"And finally, your classroom Fairies."

"Fairies?" Lucy asked the member of staff.

"Well, each class is named after a mythical creature. The other Year 5 class is named Centaurs for example." The white haired woman answered, knocking at the door. She opened it after gaining attention and cleared her throat. "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragion, no wait, Dragneel." The two said people did a double take at the mention of 'Dragion'. "I'll be going now." Miss Strauss quickly fled after her mistake.

"Lucy, Natsu, welcome in. I'm Mr Ran, everyone say hello." A athletic-looking man with brown hair said.

The class chorused a loud HELLO before one boy remarked. "Pink-hair, are you gay?!" Most other kids laughed along too as Natsu pretended that he actually knew what the guy was talking about. He was about to reply yes but Lucy whispered, "Say no. I think that word is something unpleasant since they're all laughing."

"No." Natsu said. "What does that even mean?" Laughter started to bubble again.

"Enough Fairies, Sam, I need to talk to you later." Mr Ran demanded sternly. "And Natsu that word means to be attracted to the same gender. Everyone, please continue with your work. Come in you two."

The class fell silent apart from the odd talk or two. Several people still looked uneasily at the wild hair. "Well nice to meet you Natsu, Lucy. I have no seats for you two so you would have to share the table over there," He pointed to the corner of the class. "The cloakroom's outside, please place your bags outside however you will need a pen." He gestured towards a door which revealed a room filled with coats and bags. Two pegs had NATSU and LUCY on respectively. Natsu zipped open his bag completely, letting Happy get out. "Run for it." The cat shook his head stubbornly and went back inside. "It's fine, I can sleep in here and dream about fishies." Grabbing a pencil case each inside their bags, they hurried back to the class after making sure that Happy would be comfortable.

At their table, a dark skinned girl waited for them, "Hello. I'm Olive. We have to basically write about our families. Hope you like it here." With a shy glance to them, she quickly backed away, eventually hiding her face behind a sci-fi novel that seemed to include spaceships and an exploding planet.

"Families huh?" Lucy muttered, taking a seat and tapping her chin.

"Tricky isn't it? Also about Lisanna... calling me Dragion?"

"Must be a slip of her tongue. I don't know. That's definitely not the Lisanna we know back home, maybe it's alternate versions point 2 all over again."

Natsu agreed and resumed with the task when the teacher called out that they had five minutes left. "Family, we can't write about Fairy Tail anyway. Does Zeref count? Or Igneel."

"My parents..."

"Lucy." He comforted her, patting her on the back.

"As today is your first, you will be let off. However next time, if you both had absolutely nothing on your paper, then 10 minutes with me writing it is necessary!" The teacher lectured, "Now go enjoy your break."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. Outside they sat down on a bench talking quietly until a group of girls came along. "Heya Lucy!" They giggled, "come play with us."

"I'm fine here with Natsu." She smiled, a little forcibly.

"Ooh, do you like him?" A brunette teased. _I can't risk another Cana, I need to go._

"What, no!" Lucy protested, crossing her arms. "Help me..." she hissed as she got dragged away. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, finding the situation funny.

He got up and headed back to the classroom. The cold was getting to him. As he stepped in sight, he could see the most horrifying sight ever.

"Happy!" He screamed, running over. The blue cat made a face as he was being prodded at and swung around as he yelped. A blonde haired guy with blue eyes was mercilessly torturing the poor kitty, Happy winced painfully as he threw him in the air and didn't bother to catch.

"Your cat, Pinky?" The boy teased. "It's a weird color, just like you." Natsu raged on the spot. Luckily, the other kid chucked the exceed back to him.

"Happy!" He murmured, stroking his fur softly.

"Haha! Creep! Talking to your own blue cat, I knew you didn't have a chance with that blondie!" He continued.

"Hey, Luce is my best friend!"

"As if weirdo!" He stuck his tongue out, drawing the middle finger upwards. Of course, Natsu just blinked, confused AF because...

"Um... am I supposed to react?"

"Loser!" He punched Natsu in the stomach which actually was quite feeble compared to the other blows he's taken before. Not to mention Lucy's hits and kicks- they hurt the most.

Natsu just grinned, welcoming this fight. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He shouted, to Happy's embarrassment. He hit this opponent square in the face as blood spurted from his nose, the substance dripping on his fist. The scent of metal was so strong, Natsu actually felt comfort for a moment. "You are just like Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Sting had a baby which equalled you in return!" Fists flew everywhere as Natsu was being to enjoy this.. kinda dull battle but whatever.

"That sounded very wrong." He realized, gagging at the thought of any of them with a big bump.

He released him finally and the body thudded on the floor, making a huge crashing noise as he happened to collapse into everyone else's bags.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A teacher screamed, rushing over.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this, I've been planning ship names for my friends ;) and watching sad moments of Fairy Tail and crying as the music came on. Review if you're the same- also, who loves Fairy Tail Zero?!**

 **P.S: Miss Deran was a real teacher I had, with this weird but cool name.**

 **Over and out**

 **AquaArtist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What on EARTH?**

 **Hiya peeps, how's it going? Thanks again to the people to enjoyed this story so far, guess what? Spoiler alert for future: Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Mavis are staying for a long time! But let's just wait and see...**

* * *

Reputation and a Job Interview

10 minutes, and the news had spread like wildfire. Everyone knew about it as they watched an ambulance come for the injured boy whose name was revealed to be Sam. He was lifted up by some paramedics and driven away from the school sites. It was also revealed that he had a broken nose and fractured jaw.

Natsu had consequently received an earful by Mr Ran, who droned on about bad behavior and controlling temper. He was given a punishment, to clear up every classroom for a month since giving time-outs would result in him staying indoors for practically the rest of the year. And no teacher would want that, right?

As soon as he was starting to recover from Mr Ran's yelling, Lucy shattered his eardrums by lecturing him for "beating up that poor guy." but stopped when he told her that it was because of Happy.

"But, you still went overboard! Didn't you see the state of him?!" She protested.

"Yeah, he was a state of art." Natsu replied quietly, but she still heard him.

"NATSU!"

After the incident, every single child had avoided the pink-haired bully, watching him nervously and not wanting to go to hospital. They shied away from him or just legged it whenever he came near. They still tried to make friends with Lucy though, and that, thankfully, wasn't very difficult. Her bright, kind personality seemed very different from her friend's violent ways. Everyone wondered why they were such good friends even though the blonde had insisted that Natsu wasn't always like that and that he was a good person.

They had Maths afterwards, which Lucy excelled at and Natsu completely confused since Igneel never bothered with all that. Mr Ran clapped when Lucy answered another question right. "Lucy Heartfilia! You deserve a house point!" He said. "Oh wait, I need to tell you about your houses. You're both in Sapphire!" (A.N: I remember that they always had weird names for these houses.)

The lesson continued on about fractions and stuff, the girl had become quite popular with everyone with her intelligence and kindness. However, Natsu was the opposite, barely talking to anyone else and ditto, everyone didn't talk to him either.

When Mr Ran split everyone up for P.E afterwards, he was grouped up with a bunch of other males, including the one that called him gay. They weren't exactly pleased about this which was pretty evident when they pushed him away.

"We don't need freaks like you here!"

"Yeah, Sam was hurt cos of you!"

"Pinky's a loser!"

So Natsu just sloped around that lesson whilst the teacher was explaining the rules of rounders. To be honest, he had no idea what was going on and he was sure that Lucy was too, until he saw her drinking in all the details quietly. And it was proved that his girl knew what she was doing when she swung the bat with precision and hit the ball all the way across the field and all her team mates ran around, gaining their team a tremendous amount of points.

"That's the way to do it." Natsu murmured to himself. So he stepped up in line and hit the ball with all his might. The ball was ripped in two with all the power and disappeared out of sight.

His team groaned as James, Sam's best friend apparently, shot him the 'loser' sign and called him a petty show-off. He huffed as Lucy comforted him even though they were both confused as heck when he shot the hand gesture. In unison, they both raised they right arm up and did the Fairy Tail gesture back at him, thinking that he meant well.

The game eventually ended as Lucy's team won and everyone glared at him. At lunch, he joined the queue with Lucy. "I don't get it, why am I not making any friends?" He asked, a little sadly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "It's because you beat Sam up pretty badly, they're just scared off you. Don't worry, tomorrow will be different, you'll see." Natsu smiled at her gratefully as he got some casserole served into his plate along with a dessert of strawberry cake. "Oi, Lucy!" Some girls called out, waving, "come sit with us." Lucy smiled politely.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting with Natsu." She apologized and joined her best friend by the corner. She plopped down, as Natsu tucked in. "It's not as good as Mira's but it's good." He said, looking up. "I hate school, it's the perfect place for you, Luce, but I hate it. I don't understand anything, all I know is fighting!" He sighed in frustration. He made a sort on his slice of cake. "This reminds me of Erza, ya know? She loves these but personally, I find them too creamy."

A sharp gust of wind whipped through the canteen, Natsu shivered violently.

Lucy chuckled, "Better not talk about it. And Natsu, want me to help you tidy the classes?"

Natsu smiled brightly at her.

* * *

Mavis Vermillion was getting tired, her feet were aching as she strolled past the streets of London. However, she still treated it well, waving to the pedestrians cheerfully and greeting everyone with a smile. No-one replied back though, so she thought it might be something due to the cold. People were often grumpy when it's chilly, Zera always was.

Mavis bit her bottom lip and looked down to her bare feet.

She turned to the left and walked across the road with cars flashing past. Then she arrived at an building named OPUS ENERGY SERVICES (Dunno why but I just chose a random company to use).

Outside, it had a poster showing the words 'Wanted employees, please book an appointment.' Mavis's eyes were shining, this was her chance!

She walked inside, feeling the warmth greet her as she went right up to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here for an job." She said. The woman didn't look up as she typed furiously. "Uh huh, that's settled then at 11:30." The ghost looked up to see the clock hand striking 11:27. "It's on Floor 2 with Mr Oakes."

"Thanks you so much!" Mavis bowed twice then sprinted towards the elevator and stairs with incredible speed, not wanting to miss her appointment. She stopped, glancing at the elevators curiously, but decided against it- it looks suspicious. So she turned on her heel and ran up the several flights of stairs. When she arrived at the top, she panted heavily before sprinting through the hallways, looking at each signs which read out names.

"Miss K Ko, Mr Qasley, Mrs Gretty, Mrs Boople, ah! Mr Oakes!" She knocked and swung the wooden door open. Inside the room was a tall man with raven hair and glasses. He gasped as he saw her enter. "I'm so sorry Sir, I was running late!" She yelped, adjusting her skirt. She closed the door, but something caught her eye. "Mr Oakley?! Eek, I'm so sorry!" And she ran outside, slamming the door behind.

Mr Oakley was so confused, because he had just witnessed a door opening and closing itself. That was before a ball crashed inside his office, breaking his windows.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter, and to thedeathwidow who asked about people seeing Mavis and such, does this answer your question? I think so!**

 **You know, guys, I was considering being that kind of author who does many stories at once and updates them all regularly. What do you think? I know I have 2 on board already, but I have so many ideas for new stories that I just can't wait, especially how I planned this and Yin and Yang Twins to be long stories! How does that sound?**

 **Review back answering me with logical reasons and I will consider from there. Or, just PM me if you prefer. Because I was thinking Nalu one-shots for all those shippers out there! Or ask if you would want a different paring like GaLe etc, I can't wait!**

 **Over and out,**

 **AquaArtist**


	6. Chapter 6

**What on EARTH?**

 **Sup guys! I've been quite busy lately but I managed to write this up before school starts again soon. :( By the way, HAPPY GALE/GAJEVY WEEK! And I hope you had a good Valentine's Day too! Thank you all for your views and reviews and etc! I hope you continue liking and reading my work. Also, who's your favourite Fairy Tail character? Guess mine! I have two- one male and one female. I'll tell you next chapter so review your answer and I'll give you a shoutout!**

* * *

Gone!

Erza and Gray strolled in the guild, earning several looks of fear and one of jealousy. "Hey, where is that Flame Brain?!" The ice Mage shouted, looking around to catch any sight of any wisps of pink hair. "Are you too scared to challenge me?" He tried.

"Erza-san, Gray-san, are you saying that Natsu-san, Happy-chan and Lucy-san weren't with you?" Wendy asked timidly, clutching Charle hard. The two stared at the small girl in confusion. "What do you mean?" Erza began. "The job requested for an ice make wizard and someone with the Heaven's Wheel armour. They didn't come along. What's going on?" She demanded fiercely, waiting impatiently for an answer. She brandished her polished sword when no one replied, this made many members inhaled sharply as they squirmed around, not knowing what to say.

Eventually, Gajeel spoke up to everyone's surprise. "Salamander and Bunny-girl went on a mission together with the cat."

"And they haven't returned yet and it's been 2 week already!" Levy burst out anxiously, biting on her lip painfully. (A.N: I know it's been like 3 days but days on Earthland are much shorter like how one day in the Spirit Realm is 3 months in their time.)

Erza nodded and put her sword away, allowing the other members to relax. "So they haven't returned in a while." She concluded, tapping her chin. "What sort of mission did they go on?"

Just in time, the barmaid popped up. "They had to decode something- a simple mission." She explained to the duo. Gray burst out laughing to Erza's disapproval. "Haha! That pyro couldn't even last an easy job!" He clutched his sides. "I knew I was stronger than that freak!"

The scarlet haired woman ignored him, turning back to Mirajane, Charles and Wendy. "Decoding huh?" She asked. "That kinda reminds me of something- HOLY CRAP." The guild wasn't used to the strict female swearing, so it came as a shock to all of them. "Natsu that stupid idiot! Gray, stop laughing. He probably did something stupid again, like that incident when we all swapped bodies!" She fumed, stomping her feet.

Levy caught on to what she was thinking. "Something might have happened to them!" She gasped. "Where did they go?"

Lisanna replied. "The Park! I saw the mission they took."

"Alright we need to go there quick." She darted outside with Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy on her tail.

"Charles, you're not coming?" The sky dragon slayer asked the feline, looking back. The exceed huffed and crossed her arms. "I have no interest in saving that tom-cat Wendy. Nor that pyromaniac."

"But you do want to save Lucy-san right?"

"Fine." Charles agreed, flying onto her shoulder. "Lets go."

* * *

Mavis Vermillion was bawling on the marble floor. She had finally reached the correct man, a little late but no one cared. She had welcomed herself in, once again noticing the surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry Sir, I'm here." She held her hand out, except he didn't respond. She drew it back, thinking that he was cross with her lateness. So she took a seat.

It was like he never saw her that whole hour. He was talking, sure, but he didn't even look at her whilst doing so. Then he said, "Congratulations, you've got the job!" Right after Mavis was talking about her work experience. She beamed at him brightly and saw about to hug him until...

"Well done Janet, I'll see you later to further discuss this matter." Then he took an earpiece out and sat down again, reading emails. Mavis stared, confused.

Then it hit her, she was invisible to everyone who wasn't in her Guild. That explained a lot, actually, when she thought it through. But the shock had attacked her so hard, that she just cried.

"Damn this, I'm leaving." She said, levitating through the air.

* * *

Last lesson of the was... Art. Each person was given some paint and a sketchbook. The assignment was to paint a mythical creature to be hung up in the school. Lucy and Natsu had to join a larger table to do this so they couldn't get their wanted privacy. The table had Olive, James (Yippee!), Patrick, Lily and Julia.

When they wear left alone to start, James and Patrick had immediately started to give rude remarks to Natsu who had retorted back, just as fiercely. Turns out that Lily was someone that Lucy had made friends with already, so they got along pretty well.

"Luce! What are you painting?" He looked at her sheet of paper and a figure with blue hair and a tail stared back with an angry sort of glare. "Oh, it's Aquarius!"

"Yep!" She hummed, "What about you Natsu? Igneel?"

"Yeah!" He replied, showing her proudly his work. To be honest, she couldn't really tell if it was a dragon or not however she still applauded him.

"Who's Igneel?" Julia suddenly asked, peering at his work. "A dragon?"

"Igneel was m-" Lucy shoved a hand on his mouth swiftly, effectively stopping him and his stupid mouth.

She gave him a you-need-to-shut-the-hell-up-pinky look and said, "Never mind that Juvia."

"Julia." She corrected, looking quite ticked.

"Gomen. I mean sorry."

They continued on with their masterpieces for another hour or so until the bell rang once again and Mr Ran called for everyone to stop.

"Let's all stop for today, please give me your sketchbooks and wash up the paint pots! And Thomas, please wash the red paint out of your hair at home." He gave him a fond ruffle on the head.

Natsu and Lucy gave their work in to him and he looked rather impressed with the detail. "Splendid!" He marveled. "I expect you both enjoy arts then, do you?"

"Erm, yeah?" _He doesn't need to know the rest._

"Good, good. Now go wash up and get your school bags."

"Aye sir!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there I'm Aqua.

You may have noticed that I have not updated either story What on Earth or Yin And Yang Twins. They both had amazing potential with story lines to go with that I haven't explained yet except to myself.

You all know where this is heading.

I'm sorry but due to personal reasons, I cannot upload anymore. This is because of family fighting and threatening to split up, unhealthy friendships and rapidly failing grades. I simply do not have the heart or time anymore.

Both stories are up for adoption, PM me for more info and details. I hope this story ends up in good hands where they will update often and sooner or later finish the story. Yin and Yang Twins is near its end now with the big finale soon. I have planned for a sequel but that cannot continue now. What on Earth still has a long way to go like I mentioned previously.

I will thank you all for the final time for supporting me. It really makes me happy that you enjoy and appreciate the time and effort into my stories. I'm so sorry.

I wish you all a happy year and don't forget that you are kind and warmhearted. People love you and your life is always something that mattered. So don't ever throw it away. You will get through whatever you are dealing with.

Don't worry, I am not committing suicide.

Final Over and Out,

AquaArtist


End file.
